


审讯

by QamuSha214182



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QamuSha214182/pseuds/QamuSha214182
Summary: 特工爱情动作片
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 27





	审讯

**Author's Note:**

> 部分剧情借鉴电影碟中谍4

安全局K1分部的负三层，审讯室。李东赫总嫌那里的走廊和房间阴气森森，不愿意去。可这通半夜打来的电话，显然没有给他拒绝的权利。

车灯无声地一闪，像只打盹的猫头鹰倏然睁开吊诡的眼睛。走进面前的市郊别墅，警卫将他们引向一侧房间的暗门，一轮台阶旋入地下，靴跟在幽闭的空间里沓然有声。

“是个alpha特工，骨头硬得很，进来到现在十个小时，屁也不放。”

审讯室角落里两人持枪戒严，一人调试监控画面。中本悠太站在单向玻璃前，牙齿间叼着喝空的咖啡纸杯，插兜的仪态仿佛眼前只是水族馆供人欣赏的箱壁。李东赫跟着他两年，见识过日本人做事时古怪的趣味和无动于衷的残忍，这种没几个人愿意干的脏活累活，大概也只有他能乐在其中。

“你看。”中本悠太抬起下巴示意李东赫。一个男人黑袋蒙头，双手分别吊拷，半裸的上身伤疤陈旧，淤青崭新。有人正扛着支高压水枪往他身上冲，压强不算大，但配合着四周鼓风机，冷水能让人如坠冰窟。李东赫看着监控问：“都试过什么？”

中本悠太说：“冷热交替，噪音，强光，常规流程*。”

“常规的不管用，说明他受过训练，可能是军方的人，或者以前是。”

他问：“档案？”

中本悠太摊手，耸肩。

李东赫一愣：“怎么……”

中本悠太：“数据库里查无此人。没有指纹，没有来历，没有隶属部门，没有任何信息，完全，干净。”

李东赫：“开玩笑，还能平白冒出来个特工不成？”

中本悠太：“是吧。不过，也不是不可能。”

他们同时开口：“特别行动组。”

特别行动组，由部长直接领导，不受监管，权力极大，受派任务极度机密也极度危险。盗取情报、拦截恐袭、暗杀政要，做着一国政府无法明面上参与的事，因此小组成员都是法律上的已死之人，在系统内部宛如幽灵。但传说已经成为过去，就在两天前，由于部长金道英意外车祸身亡，特别行动组宣布解散，各地成员正在陆续召回。

中本悠太点开窗口：“相信这么巧合的事吗，这小子刚好和前两天的新闻有关。”

监视画面上一辆SUV在桥面上爆炸，侧翻落水。画面切换到半分钟后的河流另一侧，一个人形挣扎上岸，迅速隐蔽入树林的阴影里。

“现场残留血迹和我们的采集样本对上了，同一个人。”

李东赫盯着那张车辆残骸的图片：“他干的？”

“不好说。直到今天被我们在市里商业中心发现，打伤两名探员后试图逃走，最后被抓住。”中本悠太靠在椅背上转过来，“你知道我在想什么。”

“他是故意的。一个训练有素的特工，在街上大张旗鼓地被发现，一定有某种目的。”李东赫说，“问题是，是什么？”

“问题是，问不出来。”中本悠太起身，他们一起看向审讯室，水流攻击停下，现在是十分钟间隔时间。“我想着，应该让你进去了。”

李东赫眼睛一转就明白他的意思。“老大，我的发情期很近了。”

中本悠太：“那就是还没到。”

李东赫：“医生说我再嗑药会死的。”

中本悠太：“那就是还没死。”

“我特意把他留给你。”他说，“不想亲自问出金道英殉职的原因吗？”

李东赫又看了一眼审讯室那人。“我以为我们的工作，要求公私分明。”

“是不是私人恩怨，”中本悠太眨眼，“我说了算。”

李东赫环顾四周，“你们都出去吧。”房间清空后他把领口扯松，摘下手表。“有时候，我觉得我这份工作做得就像个色情片演员。”

中本悠太撑着门框，笑了笑：“去吧。东西带好，应急按钮桌下右边，你知道流程。”

李东赫走进审讯室，朝里面的人点头示意，对方摇下吊拷，将那人绑在椅子上，便退了出去。这期间李东赫看一眼桌面凌乱的器械，刀具铺开，几十支用过的针筒。他关掉鼓风机，拿起一条毛巾走近，不急着揭下黑袋，先擦拭起那人湿透的肩膀。

“不说声谢谢吗，挺冷的吧。”李东赫故意去触碰腰侧，感到掌心下轻微的颤动，皮肤冰凉。他拉起那人手臂，上面散布的针孔还很新鲜。“哇哦，硬汉，他们给你打了什么？”

没有回答。李东赫自顾自道：“一针巴比妥盐酸，一针安非他明*。十五轮，看来你心脏不错。”他把毛巾扔向一边，拍拍手，“精神这么好，要不要和我聊个天？这位——该叫你什么呢，特工先生？”

“十六。”

“什么？”

再次沉默。

“你扛住了十六轮？了不起。”李东赫说，“也不是不会讲话嘛，还以为我们的人干了什么拔掉你舌头的缺德事。”

他顺手拿起一把手术剪端详起来，刀片开合咔哒声清晰可闻。“不过谁说得准，我恰好对血腥场景有独特偏好。”

“这是非法逼供。”那人说。

“有意思，杀害上司的人在这里谈法律。”李东赫说，“更别提你现在是个无国籍人士，我的心理压力从来没有这么小过。”

“想谈谈吗，进安全局到底什么目的？”

他问：“总不会来白白受苦吧。”

五秒。但本来也没有指望对方开口。李东赫从外套内袋抽出一管试剂，大力刺入颈侧，满意地听到那人闷哼一声。

“是什么。”

“某种，让Alpha进入易感期的东西，只不过会特别的，强烈。”

划开那人的裤子，对方近乎全裸地被捆绑着。金属贴着大腿内侧寸寸上行，最终抵在腿根，刀背顿了顿，然后恶劣地拨弄了一下他的性器，李东赫盯着那人握紧又松开的手指，慢条斯理地说：“放松点，不出三分钟你就能领会到了。”

李东赫把自己那支抑制剂打进手臂，撕开抑制贴在后颈抹平。他将不会受到一丁点信息素的影响，对方却会在激素的作用下发情到难以想象的程度，高热，脱水，被欲望逼得理智全无；这药性猛而持久，手里审过人在三四小时的煎熬后，无一例外双目通红涕泪交零，把该说的不该说的都交代了。

“再问一次，为什么杀了金道英？”

室内水滴安静地落下，和起伏的黑袋下，对方愈加深长的呼吸。

“叮，最后机会，真可惜。”

他拎起头套一角猛地向外抽，看清的一瞬间李东赫却愣住，恍然间手上卸力，那颗脑袋再次垂下去。

他怎么在这里。

“不说声你好吗，挺吃惊的吧。”抬起头，对方在光照下掀开眼皮，沉静而骇然地望了过来。

“你故意的。”

另一间房里，李东赫直视中本悠太，后者只是把手里的笔又安稳地转了一圈。“冷静，都说过特意留给你的了。”

“鬼扯。李马克和我是军校同期，你早就知道，对不对？”

“我们是安全局的，了解这些有什么出奇。”

“这不是重点！”李东赫双手向后捋头发，烦躁道，“我根本不能审他！”

“为什么？”

“李马克，他，那个alpha特工，我们以前是朋友。”

“真的假的。”中本悠太挑起一根眉毛，“记录上说，八年前李马克在空难中‘去世’，什么样的交情能了无音讯地维持到现在？”

“老大，这种事，跟你一个孤家寡人，说不清。”

“探员，公私分明，并且禁止人身攻击。”

“那按章程来说，我要避嫌。”

中本悠太摇摇手指：“要不要避嫌，我说了算。”

李东赫心里一句去你妈的，忍住了。

中本悠太却继续道：“让你去是有理由的。天亮之后，李马克会被送上国际刑事法庭。根据行动组以往的任务规模，大概率是死刑。”

一时安静。李东赫慢慢地说：“名义上召回成员，原来是清锄行动。有人想要他们的命。”

他问：“李马克，或者行动组，最后一个任务是什么？”

“具体的，我们还不……”

李东赫打断。“老大，想让我办事，这样可不行。”

“你级别不够。”

李东赫看着他。

过了一会，对方松口：“核弹。”

“叛国，谋杀，两项被起诉的最严重罪名。他们说李马克泄露核弹发射密码，而金道英在阻止他的中途殉职。”

李东赫深呼吸，“我们凭什么相信这些。”

“事情很蹊跷。我合理怀疑，是内鬼，而且另有、”

笔尖在纸上敲击两下，中本悠太的眼睛向左上方瞟。李东赫顿住。监控摄像头。

“先说一句我对凶手毫无怜悯之心。”中本悠太说，“然而金道英的死，特别行动组，还有李马克的真正目的，我们必须查清楚。”

“你说你们曾经是朋友，那就利用好这层身份。”

他抬手看表，“三分钟。你时间不多，该进去了。”

随着距离渐近，热浪像具有实体一样扑面而来。药物起效，椅子上那人完全进入易感期，汗水透湿，顺着指尖宛如滴血般打在地上。

通常，他们会在情热的催促下爆发出极强攻击性，眼放凶光，宛如困兽。李马克却没什么精神，好像随时能休克过去，李东赫想到那一排针孔，不知是否会产生某种互斥反应。而和本人截然相反的是，alpha显著的性器已经硬得发红，筋络暴起。李东赫瞥了眼，脱下外套扔在对方两腿之间。

那人的眼球一直无意识地跟随他的动作，李东赫知道，衣服上沾满的omega信息素是发情热中alpha最渴望的东西；这个场景对于旧识重逢来说，十分诡异，也十分不得体，但李东赫无暇顾及那么多，当下还有更紧要的问题。

“把特别行动组的计划告诉我。不要试图隐瞒，我们已经掌握了情况。”

“既然这样，你知道应该放我走。这样对我们都好。”

“你要做什么？”

“机密。”李马克摇头，“但我保证不是坏事。”

“你觉得是我会信你，还是陪审团的人会信你？”

“你可能只知道自己有任务在身，但你知道还有不到两个小时，你就要被推上法庭，死刑，还是什么别的。”李东赫看着他的眼睛，“不要天真了，这里面一定有什么不对。”

“我知道。”

“所以？”

“所以你不应该被牵扯进这些事里。”

“好极了。你想离开，你想被抓进来，你要的东西就在这栋大楼里，没说错吧？”

李马克的表情似乎有一瞬间的动摇。然而只有一瞬间。

“有什么东西比道英哥的命重要，比你的命重要？”李东赫冷笑，“一群被洗脑的疯子。” 

“你觉得是我杀了部长？” 

反问：“难道不是吗？” 

李马克转过头。“我无话可说。” 

沉默。李东赫在心里数着时间，毫无意义的五分钟。

“别怪我，”他起身，居高临下。“我也不想的。”

他接了半杯水回来。

“是不是很渴？”李东赫问。

李马克闻声仰头，勉力笑了一下。“有点低级。”

他也笑了。“低级，但有效。”

一手扳过李马克的下巴，一手把杯壁贴在对方脸上。冰凉的触感能缓解高热的痛苦，李东赫却又在他侧过脸的时候抽走杯子，举到嘴边，响亮地吞咽了一口，故意把嘴唇舔得很湿，凑过去，逼迫对方正对自己。

“想喝吗？”

李马克闭上眼：“你离我远一点。”

他艰难地屏住呼吸，鼻尖汗滴粒粒分明。两人的信息素正在浓郁地纠缠着，李东赫也能感到一股刺痒扎入皮肤，那么对李马克而言无异于大火炙燎的酷刑。“看着我，”李东赫轻声问，“告诉我，你们的目的是什么？”

“我……”话音未落，他便按着后脑勺用力地压上来，那人倒抽一口气想要挪开，却被慢而重地吸住上唇。干裂的触感带着血的腥气，李马克处于极度焦渴。李东赫渡一点水过去，引诱着，很快感到那人的舌头探进口腔深处，把他急迫而粗暴地缠住了。

又苦又烫的吐息被搅得破碎，神经正如木柴初燃，噼啪作响。李马克不仅是在渴求任何一点津液，更是在汲取omega的气味，同时也用火一样的呼吸烧开李东赫封闭的感官，alpha信息素如同一把盐的结晶，粗砺地揉擦在他的皮肤上。

“慢一点，”李东赫几乎不能换气，阵阵发晕。他定了定神，在激烈的亲吻间猛然后撤，“金道英究竟有没有死？”

李马克大口喘息，轮廓分明的胸腹收拢开张，手铐在挣扎间哗啦地响动。

“假死，是计划、”

他动荡的目光停住，浑身似是涨起鼓躁的潮汐，欲望携卷而去却被击成泡沫，那是李东赫站在滔天巨浪的中心，却如冷峻的崖石一样不为所动。“什么计划？”

“听错了。”

信息素迷惑的效力就要消失，那便功亏一篑；他忽然凑得极近，“你告诉我，我就亲你一下。”

稠如蜜糖的声音仿佛顺着鼻梁淌下来。李马克合上眼，将头重重地向椅背磕去，然而李东赫的手穿进他的发丝，整个人的阴影笼罩，方寸之间根本无处可逃。他把温暖的脖颈送过去，信息素透过敞开的衣领熏蒸出来，李马克呼吸一滞，水淋淋的脸上迅速浮起两团不正常的红晕。

“你别……你别这样。”

李东赫撩开对方汗湿的头发，一个吻落在额角。李马克恍惚地转过来，盯着他的嘴唇看。“发情期很难熬，是不是？”李东赫的手逐渐下滑，抚摸着他光裸的胸膛，最后悬停在小腹上方。“你想不想我往下摸一摸？”

“不……想。”

“想还是不想？”

“李东赫。”李马克的声音好似从牙齿间挤出，“你不能这样对我。”

“你知道解脱的办法啊，说出实情就可以了。”

这样近的距离，让他的腺体也突突跳动起来。浑身好像流失了一些力气。李东赫知道留给他的时间不多，便直起腰倾身压过去，跪在李马克两腿之间，让两人终于亲密无隙地贴在一起。他柔情万分地捧起李马克的脸，滚沸的呼吸间四目相交，这场景任谁见都会认为是一对爱侣了。

“哥，为什么要让自己这么痛苦呢？”

布料相叠的地方，李东赫用膝盖顶着对方性器，轻一下重一下地碾磨，对于得不到纾解的alpha，犹如饮鸠止渴；李马克压抑着喘了一声，满脸血色褪去，苍白的嘴唇下牙齿战战地发着抖。

“东赫……很难受。”

“不要硬撑，我也想帮你的啊。”

他的声音好轻柔，手却探进下面重重地揉了一把。李马克仿佛再也忍受不了般断续开口：“别，别弄了，我告诉你……我都告诉你。”

李东赫心说，终于。他停下手上动作，转而检查瞳孔情况。对方冷汗涔涔，眉头紧皱，下颌的肌肉扭曲颤抖，就像是……“喂，”心里一沉，“你不要耍我。”

撬开那人的齿关，把拇指强硬地挤了进去，虎口处鲜血蜿蜒而下。他的咬力极大，让李东赫吃痛地叫了出来。

“松开！”他气得左手去钳对方下巴，“你他妈还敢咬舌！”

然后那就是局势逆转的一刻。李东赫分神之间，金属相碰，叮当一响，还没反应过来，便觉脖子被大力扼住。只见李马克快如闪电地举起双臂，一瞬间从背后用手铐链条绞紧他的喉管；李东赫手脚并用试图反抗，却被猛地扑倒，一人一椅的重量压制在身上，窒息感天旋地转袭来，他只能看着对方的脸慢慢迫近。

那个虚弱的，昏头昏脑的李马克被抹去了，取而代之的是alpha寒意凛凛的眼睛。

“不……要……”李东赫只能从喉咙里卡出这两个字。

李马克置若罔闻。下一秒，后颈传来刺痛，李东赫看着他吐掉嘴里的抑制贴，再次埋首下去。所有的感官都在一刻放大，汗水，灰尘，唾液，血的腥气，两人的信息素，隆隆地犹如开闸泄水，灭顶而来。热气扑打在那块皮肤上，接着便是熟悉的牙齿穿透皮肉；他的腺体烫痛，因为感应到alpha的存在，而响亮应和着。

而在所有情绪的漩涡里，在悚然的战栗里，一股涓细的酥麻流下脊柱，滴滴答答地在尾椎积沉。李东赫想，自己大概是被他咬到发情了。

他被反绑在桌脚，看着李马克把窃听器都捏碎了扔在一边，开始解开手腕脚腕的束缚，那人神情因为那个反向的临时标记，已经显然清明。

“怎么弄开那个手铐的？”

李马克抬起手，脱臼的拇指以一个奇怪角度歪着，左手用力一推，又把那根指节安了回去，好像只是把一支钢笔戳进盖子里。

“佩服。”李东赫说，“我早该想起来，上学时候你逃脱术的成绩很好。”

李马克走过来。“借一下身上的衣服。”

李东赫看了自己的衬衣一眼。

“可以。不过，”他说，“我裤子湿了。”

李马克目光落下，手背贴在他额头，“你发情了？”

“没闻出来？”李东赫歪过头，“要不要靠近闻闻？”

他说：“我忘了，药物作用下，你现在信息素过载，难怪。”

这个举动颇有些厚颜无耻，李马克没理。“抑制剂在哪里？”

“不用操心，打过了。然后走的时候，记得帮忙叫人进来。”

“然后呢？”

“然后么，在你拯救世界的时候，挑个人睡一觉啰。”

李马克手上发力，拽掉两粒扣子，开始解他的皮带。“你知道我要去做什么。”

“发射控制器，在找这个吧？密码和控制器一起才能发射核弹，你不能让它落到某个人手里。我猜这个人的邪恶计划被特别行动组挡了路，因此设局栽赃在你身上；但你和金道英决定将计就计，以部长身死麻痹敌人，最后把反派们一举歼灭。决战要么在大厦天台，要么在冰原荒野，要么在飞机火车上，枪战，肉搏，头破血流地战斗到最后一刻才能解除危机；套路大体如此。”

李马克的嘴角抽动了一下，只说了句你夸张了。

没有回答，等于默认。

李东赫看着他鼓起的裤裆，眼睛转了转，“不过这个怎么办。”

头向前伸，被李马克按住。“你干什么。”

“要不要，我帮你吸出来？”

“不用，”他的语气忽然冰冷，“离远点。”

李东赫慢慢坐回去，依然笑着。“不要生气啊，随便你。”他听着对方拉开弹匣（他的枪）检查，看着皮鞋的鞋尖（他的鞋）来回踱步。“但我反正也发情了，就当帮一个忙吧。”

那双脚朝门口挪动一下，停住了。李东赫在心里倒数了一个数。又一个数。那个人折回来，在他身前蹲下。

“你怎么，”李马克皱眉，犹疑地伸手摸他的脸。“好像烧得很厉害。”

“没见过omega发情期？”李东赫说着却不由自主地去蹭他的手心，“你好好闻。”

“不是说打过抑制剂了？”

“不知道。我总做这个，医生说多少可能有点抗药性。”

手了抽回去。他头晕脑胀地栽在空中，看着李马克又退了半步。

鼻腔间信息素的气味愈加浓烈，身体开始感到一阵难言的瘙痒。李东赫忍无可忍：“哥，你要是不想和我做，就赶紧走吧。”

铮然一声，手臂上的绳子被割断，他依然被捆住双手，却被李马克捞着腰，半推到工作台上。

细密粘稠的水声回荡在房间里，混合着低沉喘息。持续不停的晃动中，成堆的针筒终于失去支撑，一只一只地跌滚下桌。李马克的手横搂着他，阴茎在湿润的大腿间快而重地撞，李东赫被摸得射了一轮，整个人几乎伏在了桌面上。

第一次高潮来得迅猛，在对方手里没几下就被逼得叫出来，李马克把满手精液抹在后穴，李东赫几乎屏息凝神，等着被充满的那一下，却听到他说，这样就好，我不插进去。

好个屁。李东赫双眼发直地抠抓着手心，我就要死掉了。

泄过一次的身体像是暂时冷却的火山，巨大的渴望宛如岩浆，在裂隙间耀眼地漫溢。他好像这辈子都没做过爱一样空虚，穴口忽地被摩擦，没忍住哼了一声。在令人腰软的快慰里，李东赫又颤巍巍地硬了。

“啊，对不起。”李马克动作停顿，握住他，却被奋力挣脱。“不用管这边，”李东赫说，“你就不能……”

“就不能什么？”

他一口气呛在喉咙里。李东赫听出对方语气里的余裕，明明都在情热灼烧的边缘，李马克却还能从容不迫地把人捏在股掌之中。“你刚才怎么问来着的，”手指缓缓压进股间，没入一个指节，浅尝辄止地动，“‘想不想往下摸一摸’，李东赫，你想吗？”

“安全局的探员，是不是都擅长像你这样审人？”

他的信息素忽然尖锐地铺张开来，扎得腺体发疼。易感期的alpha能有让人双膝下跪的压迫力，李东赫眼眶胀热，却在一片本能性的惊惧里被激起无限快意。为他失控，为他愤怒的李马克，这比唤起性欲还要让人兴奋不已，甚至让他的勃起更加硬上几分。作恶的欲望压过omega的臣服天性，“不止，我还擅长和审讯对象上床，”李东赫说，“有过几个呢，我数数，二四六八……记不清了。”

李马克的瞳孔变深，按着他的手指掐进皮肤。李东赫努力抬起头，“反正有的是人愿意操我，你那根东西就是个摆设。”

是不是摆设他下一秒就知道。李马克一掌掴在他屁股上，撞上去一捅到底。李东赫几乎是瞬间就射了，前面后面一起流水，然后再次被狠狠地顶上巅峰。自找的，完全是他自找的，性器杵进穴口，如同捣烂一颗汁液四溅的果实，骤雨狂风般的性快感与痛感交杂而来，每次的耸动都像要浑然贯穿他的下身。

他在试图羞辱一个在汹汹情热中的，自傲的alpha，可以预见地将遭到雷霆万钧的严惩。李东赫被拎起来，上半身的重量都弓折在一撮发丝上，痛得几乎飙泪。他从没见过对方如此狂躁的表情，近在咫尺的眼底，蒙着一层混沌红光；李马克急促的呼吸按在耳廓，仿佛能够烧焦皮肉的烙铁，他问，你为什么这样对我，你怎么可以……你凭什么？

在一片甘美的疼痛中，李东赫终于微笑起来。贴着脸颊的桌面传来他们交合时的嗡嗡回响，一下，两下，三下。富有节律。再是什么扑簌簌地洒下，归于宁静。无风的午后。蝉鸣。涨起又回落。世界在动荡中都噤声。你凭什么，你为什么要这样对我，你为什么要这么狠心，李东赫想，这不是我该问你的话吗？

眼前回转出一个夏日，李马克八年前的葬礼。天气很闷，领带很紧，衣背粘重。牧师结束悼词的最后一句，便有人铲起一抔土洒在木棺上，一下，两下，三下，李东赫却不合时宜地想起在大太阳下罚站时，因为偷笑教官腋下半月形的汗渍，和李马克又被加时半天的事。前方人影忽然纷乱，是李马克的父母哀切地哭着跪在地上。丧子之痛，犹如泰山崩塌；那些欲问未问的话和隐秘心思，在这之前又算得上什么呢。地下灵堂里工作人员正在收走告别仪式的用品，李马克的照片也被取下来，略显空旷的室内飘荡着残存的线香，他远远地凝视着，离开了。

真的是他吗？李东赫记得自己问金道英，遗体被大火烧焦得无法辨认，难道李马克不可能逃出现场，存活下来？

遗体已经做过鉴定，是本人。金道英说，生死无常。

那晚他走进一个酒馆，在吧台被调酒师抛来暧昧不明的眼神。你穿得这么讲究，从哪里来的？葬礼，李东赫说。调酒师哎呀一声，笑着松开他，拿出一个小罐，往他身上撒点什么。你干嘛，他问，那人说撒盐辟邪，你不知道吗？李东赫忽然怔忪地将那小罐夺过，手指陷进去慢慢地捻。眼前又是一个夏日，盐汽水，一个冷饮罐掉进怀里，李马克说，他们说我闻起来像这个。李东赫想了想，扔过去，橘子汽水，我的味道有点像这个；李马克说那我们还挺配，不是，信息素挺配，啊也不是，我的意思是……蝉鸣声起，绿荫浓重，李东赫看着他的脸在阳光下变得通红，笑了起来，以后我们是搭档了，请多指教。

他被骂着神经病仓皇走出酒馆的门。夜色如此温柔，他却心乱如麻。凭空地，好似有一阵海边的风习习吹来，李东赫止住脚步，骤然回神，他记得这个味道，但身边只有空空的路灯。他站在无人的街道，盐粒从头发里纷纷落下，白色的沙，如雪的颗粒，比沙更透明，比雪更轻。脚跟开始凝结、一直到头顶，像绽开霜花一样析出盐的结晶，李东赫屏息凝神，浑身僵直，等待着自己化成一根盐柱*，等待着自己变得坚硬，碎裂，剥落，然后被风扬去。然而他眨眨眼，什么也没有发生。

四下寂静，他大步向前走去，再也没有回头。

四只桌腿轮击着地面，两具肉体淫靡不堪地叠在一起，李马克捏着他的胯骨动作，像激越的雨。快感像千万雨点捶打在湖心深处，“你满意了吗？”他问，语气冰冷。李东赫说不出话，在今天不知第几次高潮里，射无可射地吐出一点稀薄精水。手脚都几乎被麻痹知觉，只有后穴不断收缩着涌出热液，他从来没有这么湿过，好像所有的情欲都被榨了出来，成股成股地流下腿根。

就在又一次大力的抽插里，李东赫被喂饱的身体终于起了变化。他们同时感到一个更私隐的地方，正在颤抖着打开，那是omega的生殖腔，他们体内最柔软、最缠绵的伤口。阴茎顶端正卡着那道敏感的缝隙，李东赫被激得抖了一下，听见李马克的声音从头顶传来，仿佛回响。

他问：“你没有被标记过？”

标记，他标记过你了吗？有人问，脸上露出同情神色。李东赫笑了笑，不，我们只是，只是……于是那人又不知该说万幸，还是真遗憾。但这个问题的答案，连他自己也不晓得。李东赫来到这个beta和omega居多的办公室的前一天，是他几年来第一次见到金道英，也是最后一次；来人问，听说，你不要做外勤了，而且态度很坚决。

正好有调动的机会，我为什么不去。

你真的这么想吗？金道英说，别误会，我支持你的决定，只是想到，能当特工的omega，可是千里挑一；而当初你和马克的梦想都是……

道英哥，李东赫打断他。作为李马克的搭档，能被换到几乎没有人身危险的地方，是出于什么原因，我大概还是知道的。

他说，生死无常，我也惜命。

那时距离李马克的死亡，已经过去四年；距离他下一次知道李马克的死亡，还有四年。

“你们这些人，真的对杀死自己，有种独特的偏好。”

“什么？”

李东赫无声地大笑，笑着笑着，眼眶却滚滚地淌下泪来。“你怎么了？”李马克停下，从浑噩中清醒，对眼前的景象微微睁大了眼。身下的人好似筛糠一样，捆着的手腕隐隐红紫。他把那绳子挑断，“你先别……你别害怕。”

“不能标记，”李东赫只重复着，“不能标记。”

李马克顿了一顿。“好。”他说，退出来继续抽动，最终射在了手心里。

他们倚在一起平复呼吸，像一片江潮退去，月光下的滩涂。

“有没有哪里不舒服？”李马克说，“刚才，我有点控制不住。”

李东赫摇头。

他侧过身，坐起来。“我该走了。自己多保重。”

“又要走了吗？”

他没反应过来，就拽着李马克的衣袖，两个人都愣住了。他说不出来，只觉得看着那人离去好像变为一种创伤，他说不清。李马克犹豫一下，“这是，发情期，”他斟酌着用词，“你会对alpha比较依赖。”

“不会。我不会这么对别人。”

李马克垂下目光。“这样。”

“‘这样’？只是‘这样’？”李东赫说，“你哪里明白，我……”

他把话收住，低下头，“你走吧！”

“我明白。”

他说：“那天我看着你。”

李东赫知道那是八年前。“你看我不如去看你父母，居然连他们也瞒着，你不知道他们有多伤心吗？”

李马克说：“我也对不起他们。”

他说：“本来，今天我们不应该见面的。”

李东赫想笑，没有笑出来。“这么不想看到我吗？”

“反而是太想了。”

“太想见的人，会让我变得软弱。”李马克说，“然后……忘记不得不做的事，我的任务，我的责任。”

李东赫闭上眼：“是我的错吗，李马克，你这话说得很狡猾。”

“你怪我吧。以前没有好好道别，但是，好像这次也不能。”

“没有怪你。我知道你没得选，你只是被选中了。总要有人来做这种事，在黑暗里流血，却默默无闻；马克哥，你很了不起，你没有对不起任何人。我绝对、绝对是真心的。

“但忍不住，我还是有一点怪你。本以为自己早就走出来了，再没有什么能够伤害到我，如果不是你又出现。”他说，“你也让我觉得，自己很软弱。”

他们视线相交，李马克深吸一口气，很快地别过头去。

“没事的，”他不知是在对谁说，“都会没事的。”

过了一会，李马克伸手擦掉他脸上的水渍。“我真的要走了，东赫。”

还回来吗？李东赫想问，但心知这个没有回答的问题，只会让两人都难过。

于是他抬起头：“抱一下我，我身上好冷。”

他蓦地变成一个撒泼耍赖的孩子。但李马克蹲下来，手臂环绕住他。在这个温暖的怀抱里，李东赫的心智忽然也孩子气了。他问：“你会死吗？”

李马克笑了一声。“不要担心。我很厉害的。”

手臂在背后收紧，然后放开，他们的空间迅速抽离。李马克起身离去，背影向前。

像在走向呼啸而来的白光。

李东赫意识到事情不太对，是在一天后发现审讯室的监控失灵。手下探员说，电路好像被人为切断，当时的画面记录都丢失了。

他说没关系我来处理一下，然后转头敲开中本悠太的门。

“老大，你和他们是一伙的。”

非常确凿的语气。中本悠太撑着头，露出不置可否的微笑。

“结果是好的，就可以了。”他抖抖报纸，展开来给李东赫看。头条新闻占据大半版面，说的是警方截获一起恐怖分子的活动，炸弹，恐慌，公共安全，云云；与之相比，一则政府某部门的人事变动显得毫不起眼，某人卸职，某人上任，只有他们知道，这其中存在什么凶险的关联。

“金道英又升了一级，啧啧，”中本悠太颇为不满，“早不该帮他。”

李东赫拍桌。“我被蒙在鼓里，我很愤怒。”

“没有加班费哦。”中本悠太说，“奖金可以找金道英去要。”

李东赫握紧拳头，但想到自己打不过日本人，憋屈地转头就走。“等下，”叫住他，“那位帅哥对金道英说对我说对你说他很好，不用挂念。”

“噢。”李东赫说。

中本悠太饶有趣味地看着他。“到底是个什么样的故事？你们演的是特务情人，还是谍影重重？说说嘛。”

他说：“顺便，当时，金部长交代我，让你负责盯着他手下的人，说是会‘心慈手软’。我觉得事到如今，你们都要感谢一下亲爱的道英哥。”

“老大，事到如今，时常我也会觉得，和一个不靠谱的上司相比，还是跟着道英哥更有前途。”

几个礼拜之后，李东赫在惯常去的便利店买晚饭。一个戴着兜帽的人影来到他身后，指着冷藏柜，“个人意见，这个口味更好。”

帽沿阴影下，是李马克的脸。

李东赫张了张嘴，对方走近：“都搞定了，我挺、”

“你伤好了？出院了？你很厉害么？”他把那份盒饭拍在李马克身上，声音都压在喉咙里：“我看过现场勘查，从百米高的地方跳下，你连命也不要了！”

李东赫挥舞餐盒，意图继续殴打。李马克抓着他的手：“东赫，东赫，轻一些，好痛，这里断了两根肋骨。”

李东赫瞪着他，把盒饭塞回冷柜，想要继续开口，这时店员推着整理筐走过来，大声说，“两位先生，请不要玩弄食物。”他又悻悻地把盒饭拿在手里。

他们静静地看了一会。李东赫问：“情况有多危急？”

李马克举起手，食指和大拇指几乎要碰上。“这么一点，就要爆炸了。”

“然后你成功了。”

“然后我成功了。”

窗外有人群的欢笑喧哗，又在晚风中飘散。这座城市对自己擦肩而过的危机，快乐而无知无觉。

“东赫，躺在医院的几天，我在想一些事情。”

“比如？”他看着李马克扭在一起的手指。

“比如，比如比如，我们还在学校的时候经常光顾的冷饮店，我们第一次任务因为太紧张差点失手，还比如，一些别的，总之，很难忘的回忆，嗯。”

李东赫抿起嘴，看向窗外，玻璃倒映出他努力憋笑而变形的脸。面无表情地回头，他长叹一声，“哥，我真受不了你。”

李东赫转身抱着一堆东西去结账，李马克跟上来，站到左边，又站到右边，沉默着。等他回过神，人已经推开门走远，却把一整个袋子都留在原处。李马克愣了一下，抓起袋子追出去。

李东赫早就在马路对面等着了。

他来到他面前，奔跑牵动了伤口，但不及他的心跳剧烈，震动得胸腔几乎疼痛。李东赫看着他，目光像是在一束光照里，潇潇落下的雪。

“和我在一起，会很危险。”李马克只说了这么句话。

“我能保护好自己。”

“我的工作没有固定时间，可能会消失大半年，可能半夜就悄无声息地离开，我不能每天都和你在一起；重要的是，我的任务高于生命，甚至连你也会受牵连。我不会是一个很好的伴侣，我唯一能保证的，就是、”

“马克哥……”

他坚持说完后半句：“就是比任何人都爱你。”

“哥，这些，我都知道。”李东赫说，“这里谁还没做过外勤特工怎么的。”

李马克沉默了。

“我构思很久，以为这段话很帅气。”

“还，还行吧。”

“别笑了。”李马克推了他一下，“李东赫！我说别笑了。”

他赌气地抄起手。李东赫歪着头凑过去，“开玩笑啦，我好感动。”

那人的表情忽然认真。“马克哥，但是我不要你做那种悲情特工，”李东赫说，“什么不能爱人，什么孤独一生，我绝不允许。我偏要你可以被陪伴、被理解，被爱。如果世界上只有最后一个人能够获得幸福，我要那个人一定会是你。”

李东赫直视着他，在那样的目光里他呼吸急促，“如果，”他艰难地咽下喉咙的肿块，“可是如果……”

“我们会找到办法的。”

他说，“李马克，有点勇气啊，你可是拯救世界的人。”

李马克努力笑了一下。那表情一定很怪，因为李东赫也笑了出来，伸手拉扯他耷拉的嘴角。李马克清清嗓子，想要说出点什么，一点承诺，一点煽情，或者像对方一样的玩笑，什么都好；可当他看着李东赫的眼睛，他把一切都忘记了。

他只有握着那人的手，握得更紧，更紧。

**Author's Note:**

> *来自电影《战略特勤组》  
> *来自电视剧疑犯追踪S312，一种左臂打兴奋剂右臂打镇定剂的逼供手段，剧中描述，让人“心脏爆炸”  
> *相当拙劣的用典。盐柱，《圣经·创世纪》中罗德的妻子因忍不住回头而化为盐柱，这里取“我欲回望，恐成盐柱”之意。


End file.
